halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Navy Para-Rescue Expeditionary Force
|commanders = Commander Dayana Aguilar ( -present)|affiliation = |affiliation-title = Affiliation|type = Special Operations|role = *Search and rescue *Direct action *Retrieval and extraction of valuable assets|size = approx. 6,000|hq = Naval Base Coronado, California, |nickname = *PJs *Space Rangers|motto = So Others May Live, To Save Lives}} The UNSC Navy Pararescue Expeditionary Force is a special operations unit of the UNSC Navy. Part of NAVSPECWAR, they are tasked with the recovery and treatment of high value assets in humanitarian and combat environments. Despite reporting to the Navy, Pararescuemen frequently cooperate with all branches to conduct operations as necessary. Despite their primary role as exfil teams, they do conduct direct action engagements including infiltration and sabotage. It is regarded as one of the most dangerous and selective units in the entire UNSC, well known for their difficult training regimen and deployments into extremely hostile environments. They are recognized by their distinct maroon hats and commonly nicknamed PJs or Space Rangers. The Para-Rescue Expeditionary Force is headquartered at the Naval Base Coronado in southern California on . History The origins of the Para-Rescue Expeditionary Force came from the ideals of the former United States of America's Air Force Pararescue, which began to recognize a need for specialists to head into remote, hazardous sites to rescue downed airmen during the Second World War. When the United States became the United Republic of North America with Canada and Mexico to become incorporated into the Unified Earth Government, the UNSC Air Force would remain in charge of a small group of airmen that would be responsible for the retrieval of stranded personnel and valuable assets in dangerous areas. Inner Colony Wars With the interstellar colonization and the outbreak of war within a possibility for Earth and her colonies, the Navy established the Para-Rescue Expeditionary Force in 2378 to become the primary group to perform their operations across the large span of colonized planets. At first, very few had joined due to its strict requirements as well as intensive training and their first graduate class numbered less than twenty individuals. Their small size meant that they could only be deployed in one place at a time. It would not be until one and a half decades later, that they would take on a dual role as an engaging combat unit. Para-Rescuemen were heavily involved in local civilian emergency rescue missions and training of other expeditionary forces venturing out to future colonies in how to react in the multitude of unpredictable situations. Many colonial militia groups received training from these Para-Rescuemen prior to leaving for colonizing uncharted worlds. Skirmish aboard the Adjacency Their combat debut was in 2392 during the Skirmish aboard the Adjacency, a Ganymede registered freighter en route to Reach with shipments of relief supplies after The Great Reach Freeze; a rather cold winter that engulfed much of the planet and had depleted much of their supplies with food stocks running dangerously low. The Adjacency had disappeared under mysterious circumstances, which turned out that it was hijacked by undercover members of the One Confederacy Pact, one of the UNSC's main rivals during the Inner Colony Wars. The Adjacency was tracked by the to an uncharted star system where Confederate soldiers detonated its engines in atmosphere of a terrestrial planet before crashing on its surface to prevent a boarding action. Alongside UNSC Marines, Para-Rescuemen were deployed to locate and extract any survivors. Of the initial one-hundred and thirty two crew that were stationed on the Adjacency before its journey, they managed to rescue ninety while receiving confirmation on the deaths of the remainder. This marked their first successful deployment and capabilities in combat. The battle made news headlines all across the colony network; causing interest in the group to quickly grow. During this deployment, Para-Rescuemen wore prototype battle-armored suits with advanced life support on the hostile world that would eventually be the basis of the Nightfall armor. The planet the Adjacency had crashed on would eventually become the colony of Forseti. Insurrection Operation: PLACID GAMBIT Human-Covenant War Post-War Selection and Training The Para-Rescue Expeditionary Force is notorious for being one of the most selective units throughout the entire UNSC with a 27% average annual acceptance rate, significantly lower than Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Traditions Equipment The UNSC Navy Para-Rescuemen are equipped with latest modern weaponry and gear. Notable Individuals * Dayana Aguilar * Marcus Austal Category:UNSC